A Pesar de las Consecuencias
by NobodyLeft
Summary: [Kazuya x Mei] Ambos sabían a lo que se atenían con su decisión, así que para ellos no había vuelta atrás. Debían soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones, aún si eso los consumiese desde el interior.


**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, con quien estoy realmente agradecida por crear personajes tan encantadores.

**Pareja:** Kazuya Miyuki & Mei Narumiya.

**Advertencias:** Este one-shot contiene BL (boys love, amor entre chicos) y lemon/smut (aunque tampoco vayan a pensar que es excesivamente gráfico para que luego no se decepcionen).

**Agradecimientos:** A Pancito porque gracias a nuestra madrugada fangirlera es que nació esta idea y a Vivi porque sus recomendaciones me ayudaron con el lemon/smut.

**Comentario:** He de aceptar que el OS no quedó tan"profundo" como me hubiese gustado, pero aún así me encantó el resultado; considero que es una historia ligera y sencilla de leer, bastante llevadera en realidad. Me encantan estos dos juntos, sin embargo seré sincera y les contaré que me gusta su relación mientras sea un amor no correspondido de parte de Mei. Y bueh, como no tengo demasiado que decir, les deseo una feliz lectura ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Pesar de las Consecuencias<strong>

_Kazuya Miyuki x Mei Narumiya_

_Diamond no Ace_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Lo siento Mei, pero no puedo hacer eso.

La respuesta de Miyuki fue directa y no se hizo esperar, causando que el rubio pitcher sintiese la frustración recorrer cada fibra de su pequeño cuerpo mientras su corazón empezaba a hacerse pedacitos. El pecho le dolía terriblemente y parecía que la punzada poco a poco le arrebataba el aliento, o al menos esa era la única explicación que encontraba ya que no sentía llegar el oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Era insoportable, y aún así no quería darse por vencido.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo! Antes éramos tan unidos, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos Kazuya, ¡¿por qué ahora te esfuerzas tanto por mantenerte distanciado de nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí con tanta desesperación?!

Era demasiado. El corazón no paraba de latirle y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

No del tipo en el cual te desmayabas y no sabías más del mundo que te rodeaba, aunque deseaba que sucediese eso, sino ese en el que sentías que tu cuerpo ya no te pertenecía y entonces éste empezaba a actuar manejado por un cerebro que pensaba por sí mismo y te dejaba al margen de cualquier decisión.

Lo peor que podía sucederle, sobre todo en esta situación.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me estás pidiendo, Mei; puede que tus palabras y actitud de víctima sean suficientes para manipular a tus compañeros de equipo, pero ese no es el caso conmigo y lo sabes muy bien.

Una nueva punzada de dolor le perforó el pecho, pero aún así…

Pero aún así…

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando esconder la frustración que le embargaba, sabiéndolo inútil ya que era transparente para Miyuki. Podía leerle perfectamente. Sabía que el cátcher era más que capaz de hacerlo.

Pero él en cambio no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se hacía una mínima idea de ello.

Mucho menos podía adivinar qué estaba sintiendo.

Podría ser el As de su equipo, pero a la hora de la verdad su habilidad como pitcher sólo ocultaba lo inútil que era con otras cosas.

Con estas cosas.

Con sentimientos y emociones.

Con ser sincero.

¿Cómo podía ser honesto?

Temía ser rechazado y justo ello había sucedido.

La peor respuesta que podía haber imaginado, el rechazo de Kazuya a su petición.

A su caprichosa petición.

Su petición egoísta, pero aún así llena de sentimientos sinceros.

Una petición desesperada que demostraba las emociones que, si bien había intentado ocultar, Kazuya probablemente conocía.

Y por eso le había rechazado.

Pero le había rechazado.

Claro, eso era.

Ya le había rechazado.

¿Qué otra cosa podría suceder si continuaba insistiendo? Lo peor ya había pasado.

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa suave. Sincera. Una sonrisa frustrada. Sonrisa de alguien que se había dado por vencido. Aunque tal vez desde el principio estaba resignado.

Porque no podía conseguir el corazón de Miyuki Kazuya.

Lo sabía. Lo sabe. Todo este tiempo lo supo.

Y dolía.

Pero ya no importaba.

Decidió restregarse los ojos aunque no estaba llorando, pero prefería eliminar ese ardor que indicaba que pronto estaría haciéndolo si no se calmaba. Entonces Narumiya empezó a temblar bajo la atenta y fría mirada del cátcher.

—Lo sé —confesó en voz baja—. Yo siempre... lo supe —y recién allí pudo mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero aún así yo… Sólo una vez, Kazuya. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte, menos con este tipo de cosas, así que toma esto como un último capricho si así te hace sentir mejor —sonrió. Más brillante, más encantadora, pero todavía dolorosa—. Sólo tienes que concederle su último capricho al As de Inashiro. Narumiya Mei no tiene nada que ver con ello. Ni él ni sus sentimientos.

Se había quebrado.

Su corazón definitivamente se había quebrado.

Y si no, entonces el sonido de vidrio hecho pedazos había venido de otra parte de su cuerpo porque podía sentir cómo ya no era el mismo.

Por su parte, Miyuki le observaba con toda la desconfianza que podía demostrar; de verdad no deseaba hacer esto, por primera vez podía asegurar que no quería ni siquiera intentarlo. No por él, de verdad que no era por él; a él le daba totalmente igual, no es como que tener sexo con un compañero fuese gran cosa.

Además, admitía que Mei era bastante lindo a su manera.

Aunque tenía una actitud insoportable algunas veces.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema aquí, para nada.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Mei? —encuestó no muy convencido, masajeándose la nuca.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso crees que vendría aquí proponiéndote algo como eso sin haberlo pensado antes?

—En realidad sí —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Porque sin lugar a dudas, Mei era todo un idiota.

Suspiró, resignado.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente, aún con la mirada fija sobre el rubio pitcher—. Pero así como lo has pedido, sólo tendremos sexo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —interrogó con total seriedad.

No se estaba para bromas.

No con estas cosas.

No conociendo los sentimientos de Mei.

Narumiya se encogió de hombros. Bajó la vista al suelo y curvó sus labios con suavidad, aunque aquello podría parecer cualquier cosa exceptuando una sonrisa.

Era doloroso y estaba sufriendo.

El corazón se le oprimía. Todo su cuerpo lastimaba y le indicaba que no estaba bien, que debía rechazarlo, que no tenía que aceptar. Vaciló por un segundo.

¿Realmente quería hacerlo?

Entonces mordió su labio inferior y sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos, alzando nuevamente la mirada para clavar sus grandes ojos azules en los fríos del cátcher.

—Pues claro que lo sé, no soy tan idiota —aseguró con un puchero forzado mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No entiendo por qué todos tienen la costumbre de tratarme como si lo fuera; ¡yo también puedo pensar seriamente las cosas!

Y por eso era que dolía más.

Porque era consciente del daño que se estaba haciendo.

Y aún faltaba más por soportar.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir —murmuró Miyuki, dejando escapar una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire.

Sólo esperaba que esta decisión no fuera a pesarle luego.

Raras eran las ocasiones en las cuales Narumiya llegaba a avergonzarse, pero resultaba imposible no sentirse de esa manera cuando escuchaba los ruidos extraños que provenían de su entrada cada que Miyuki movía sus dedos para dilatarle. De por sí la posición no ayudaba y el hecho de que fuese el único sin ropa lo empeoraba.

¿Por qué tenía que ponerse en cuatro, para empezar? ¡Era demasiado hasta para él!

Aparte de eso…

Mei hizo un pequeño puchero mientras observaba de reojo al cátcher totalmente vestido, quien mantenía aquella expresión seria incluso cuando estaba viéndole en aquel estado.

¿Cómo se suponía que permitiese eso? Porque no, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Kazuya, es injusto que yo sea el único sin ropa considerando el tipo de situación en la que estamos —se quejó, evitando sonar demasiado caprichoso.

Tampoco quería enojarlo.

Miyuki se detuvo y se quedó absorto durante unos segundos, finalmente reaccionando cuando sacó los dedos del interior del rubio.

—Entonces voy a quitarme la franela si a eso te refieres.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese agarrar los bordes de la prenda, Narumiya ya tenía sus manos allí luego de haberse sentado con rapidez sobre la cama, observando al cátcher directo a los ojos con una expresión de reproche.

—Lo haré yo —indicó—. Así que arregla el problema que tienes en tu cabeza antes de continuar —pidió mientras empezaba a sacarle la camiseta.

Bueno, no era como si realmente tuviese uno…

Sólo estaba pensando más de la cuenta, como siempre.

—Bien, bien. Pero no creas que voy a dejarte tomar la iniciativa sólo por esto —mencionó un poco más calmado, aunque hacía lo posible por no demostrar demasiada efusividad.

Que bien podía ser malinterpretada.

—Tampoco es como que necesite hacerlo —aseguró Mei luego de lanzar la prenda a un lado—. Pero hay otra cosa que sí debo hacer —y una sonrisa resignada surcó su rostro.

Hubiese sido agradable poder ver esa animada expresión del rubio en un momento como este; la tensión era palpable y Miyuki no podía tranquilizarse por completo. Lo peor es que se sabía el causante de todo, y aún más terrible era que no había forma de mejorar el ambiente sin evitar cruzar esa línea que insistentemente evitaba.

Entonces se vio sorprendido al advertir las manos de Mei en un lugar en el cual no debían estar, y seguidamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

¡¿De verdad él…?!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Mei?! —interrogó inmediatamente con la mirada sobre su cabecita rubia.

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —inquirió luego de sacar el miembro de su boca—. ¡Tengo que hacer esto si no quiero que me duela cuando entres, idiota!

Oh, claro.

Suspiró.

—No hagas este tipo de cosas tan de repente, es obvio que cualquiera se sorprendería si lo haces de la nada —comentó, acomodándose en su lugar—. Bien, puedes hacerlo ahora.

Narumiya mantuvo su mirada sobre la de Miyuki un rato más, ambos en silencio y sin necesidad de decir nada en realidad.

¿Qué más podían decirse a este punto?

Y sin más espera, el pitcher tomó el miembro de Kazuya con una de sus manos, lo observó durante unos segundos dubitativo y volvió a llevarlo a su boca; jamás en su vida había hecho algo como esto. No porque no quisiera, sino porque deseaba hacerlo con nadie más que el cátcher. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en ello, realmente no sabía qué hacer o si sería lo suficientemente bueno.

—Intenta lamerlo mientras está en tu boca, Mei… —murmuró Miyuki, quien mantenía su atención sobre el aludido—, de esa forma lo humedecerás más rápido y no tendrás que hacer esto por mucho tiempo.

Porque podría desagradarle.

Fuese porque no le gustara o simplemente por su orgullo.

Además, no podía soportar tenerlo de esa forma.

No podía aguantar verlo de esa forma.

Su interior se retorcía incómodamente, una y otra vez, y la sacudida aumentaba con cada corriente de placer que recorría su cuerpo; conocía esa sensación, eran pocas las veces en las cuales había tenido que tratar con ella, pero eran suficientes para comprender lo que sucedía y vamos, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Culpa.

La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo desde el interior, poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo para hacerle sufrir más, para que se volviese consciente, para que comprendiera a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo, por qué estaba sucediendo, y por qué se lo merecía también.

Porque él se lo había buscado.

Y no, no fue cuando aceptó esta propuesta.

Sino cuando permitió que afloraran esos sentimientos en el rubio.

Miyuki cerró uno de sus ojos cuando sintió que la lengua del rubio se deslizaba por todo su miembro, encogiéndose de hombros mientras advertía el calor que empezaba a extenderse desde la parte baja de su cuerpo acompañado por un cosquilleo que prefería considerar incómodo; o al menos trataba de convencerse de ello. Entonces Narumiya presionó sus labios delicadamente contra la punta y comenzó a lamerla con movimientos circulares, arrancándole un ronco gemido al cátcher que empuñó las manos sobre el colchón, frunciendo el ceño.

Se sentía bien.

Por más que deseara mentirse.

Por más que quisiera engañarse.

Maldición que se sentía bien.

Y ante ese pensamiento, una punzada en su pecho le recordó que no podía permitir que la situación se le fuese de las manos.

Narumiya metió el miembro nuevamente a su boca, rozándolo con los dientes en una suave caricia que era complementada por la presencia de su lengua, la cual pasó de lamer la punta a humedecer el resto de la erección.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Para el cátcher, contar parecía la única manera de mantenerse consciente ya que necesitaba distraerse y evitar prestar demasiada atención a las acciones del pitcher. Sin embargo, reconocía que era una tarea terriblemente complicada que se dificultaba con cada minuto que pasaba puesto que Mei estaba mejorando.

Poco a poco se acostumbraba a lo que hacía, asumía.

Y cuando decidió que la calentura era lo suficientemente insoportable como para que le permitiera pensar con claridad, Narumiya consideró que era el momento perfecto (aún sin saber qué pensaba Kazuya) para intentar algo más, algo de lo que le habían hablado, algo que sus compañeros le habían mencionado más de una vez.

Algo que le puso los vellos de punta al cátcher casi al instante.

El travieso rubio había tomado el miembro por la cabeza con una de sus manos y, mientras la acariciaba con la yema de su dedo pulgar, deslizó la punta de su lengua a lo largo dirigiéndose a la base, pero no fue hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozar la zona que Miyuki advirtió lo peligroso que sería permitirle continuar.

Porque se sentía más que bien.

Porque el calor se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Porque sentía unas corrientes inexplicables que le obligaban a abrir los ojos de par en par.

Porque se estaba excitando.

Y más de la cuenta.

Entonces gimió cuando los recién humedecidos labios del rubio empezaron a contornear su miembro en su camino de regreso. Un gemido ahogado. Un gemido ronco. Y antes de que siquiera lo pensara, las manos de Miyuki ya habían actuado por su cuenta, tomando a Narumiya de los hombros para poder alejarlo bruscamente.

—Es… suficiente… —susurró el cátcher mientras recuperaba la compostura—. Así ya puedo entrar sin problemas, por lo que no necesitas hacerlo más, Mei.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se mordió la lengua. Estaba tentado a responderle, a quejarse, a preguntarle por qué no le dejó continuar. Sin embargo, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para ello y podía saberlo por la mirada de Kazuya.

Demasiado seria.

Perdida en algún lugar.

¿Qué estaba observando?

Frustrado, esta vez se mordió el labio inferior.

¡¿Por qué no podía verlo sólo a él?!

—Kazuya —llamó, demandante.

—Lo sé, lo sé —mencionó el otro, revolviéndose el cabello mientras fijaba su atención en el rubio.

Y Narumiya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—No voy a retroceder —aseguró, acomodándose sobre las rodillas para tomar al pitcher de las piernas y halarlo hacia su cuerpo—. Acuéstate —ordenó con seriedad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Mei acató sin rechistar y pronto estuvo recostado en la cama, pero sinceramente se encontraba algo nervioso y eso no le permitía estarse quieto, por lo que jugaba con las sábanas entre sus manos; estaba asustado, no por hacerlo con Kazuya, en realidad eso le tenía ansioso, pero esa mirada.

Esa mirada.

Tragó en seco, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La erección del cátcher estaba apoyada en su entrada.

—Kazuya…

Y entró, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

Era sólo la punta, por lo que su reacción pudo parecer exagerada, pero el pitcher estaba tan convencido de que el cátcher iba a hacerlo en una única estocada que su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia.

Su rostro enrojeció.

Miyuki alzó la mirada, incrédulo.

—¿Dolió? —interrogó evidentemente confundido.

Narumiya se encogió de hombros.

—No… —respondió en voz baja—. Pensé que ibas a–¡Ah!

—¿Que iba a qué? —cuestionó, haciéndose el desentendido.

Mei frunció el ceño.

—Que ibas a–Ah…, ¡Kazuya!

Miyuki deseaba reír, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

Se relamió los labios para humedecerlos y sujetó al pitcher de las caderas, clavando sus ojos en los del chico. Ambos en silencio. Ambos sin necesidad de decir algo más.

Ambos habían entendido.

Incluso Mei que, al reconocer por primera vez algo en la mirada de Kazuya, deseó mantenerse en la ignorancia.

Pero aún así sonrió.

Ya era momento, ¿no? Aquello último sólo había sido para tranquilizarlo porque, a fin de cuentas, fue él quien lo arrastró a esta situación.

Que injusto de su parte si se quedaba absorto de ella por nervios o temor.

Narumiya tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y entonces Miyuki empezó a empujar. Serio. Concentrado. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Mei en cambio se agarró de las sábanas, con fuerza, con insistencia. No por el dolor que apenas y lograba advertir, claro que no. Tampoco por el ardor que sí resultaba evidente. No, no era por nada de eso.

Pero sí por su pecho, el cual se oprimía terriblemente de nuevo.

No podía llorar.

No debía llorar.

No frente a Kazuya.

No ahora.

Las embestidas comenzaron y la mente de Narumiya volvió a su lugar, trayéndolo de vuelta a sus sentidos para recién notar el dolor sordo que sí que sentía en su trasero. Abrió los ojos de par en par y empuñó las manos con tal fuerza que los puños empezaron a ponerse blancos.

Respira, respira.

Debía respirar.

_Respira._

Y un alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando Miyuki volvió a golpear en su interior.

Kazuya se detuvo.

"_Si te duele sólo debes decirlo."_ pudo leer Narumiya en su mirada.

Uno, dos…

Cinco, seis…

Nueve…

Los minutos pasaron y Mei finalmente asintió.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, los gemidos del rubio pitcher se volvían más agudos y placenteros de escuchar, o al menos eso le parecía a Miyuki. Por suerte los dormitorios de Seidou se encontraban a solas durante esas horas, y si alguien los escuchaba ya nada podía hacer al respecto.

Sujetándolo firmemente de las caderas, Kazuya entraba una y otra vez sin detenerse, aunque cambiando de ritmo cada cierto tiempo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía bastante bien. Y si a él le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, no era de extrañar que Mei ni siquiera pudiese abrir los suyos.

"_Kazuya, Kazuya…"_

"_Más…"_

"_Hazlo con más fuerza…"_

—¡Ah…! No, espera… ¡Ah! Kazuya… Ahí n–

"_Ah."_

Y Kazuya se sentía enloquecer porque la voz del rubio resultaba realmente excitante.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Entonces Narumiya, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento, rodeó el cuello del cátcher con sus brazos y se acercó a su rostro. Jadeando. Gimiendo. Permitiendo que su aliento rozara la piel del otro. Por su parte Kazuya lo observó con seriedad pero no emitió queja alguna.

No tenía razones para hacerlo.

No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal…

…fuera de lo normal en ese tipo de situación.

Pero pronto se vio en la obligación de detenerse, ladeando el rostro para evitar un beso que iba directo a sus labios y terminó en su mejilla derecha.

Casi quiso cortarlo allí cuando advirtió la triste expresión en el rostro del pitcher, pero no podía dejarse controlar por nimiedades como esas.

Aún menos si se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

Acostumbrado a Mei.

—Acordamos tener sexo —le recordó—, y para ello no necesitamos besarnos —explicó con dureza.

No, no podía permitir que los sentimientos de Mei le manipularan.

Aun si no quería dañarlos.

Incómodo y sin palabras, Narumiya desvió la mirada y soltó al cátcher, dejándose caer sobre el colchón mientras enfocaba algún punto lejano que le permitiese dejar de sentir aquella punzada tan dolorosa que volvía a molestar en su pecho.

Ojalá todo simplemente terminara.

Aunque tal vez se lo merecía.

Miyuki se acomodó los pantalones, se subió el cierre y lo abotonó mientras buscaba con la mirada en qué parte había quedado su camiseta. Teniendo cuidado para no despertar a Mei, tomó la prenda y se bajó de la cama para terminar de vestirse.

De alguna forma, al final había conseguido mantener la calma a pesar de la situación.

Observó de reojo al rubio.

Pero sentía que se había pasado de la raya.

Suspiró resignado y tomó asiento en la cama.

Bueno, en realidad no era algo que pudiese evitar.

Habría sido muy egoísta de su parte besar a Mei en ese momento.

En circunstancias normales, por más que el pitcher hubiese deseado besarle de verdad, no lo habría hecho porque comprendería que sus sentimientos se verían afectados enormemente desde que estos se encontraban ligados a ese tipo de impulsos.

Incluso haber tenido sexo.

Sin embargo, mientras que el sexo podía ser visto como una necesidad biológica, besar a alguien más era una muestra de cariño, algo que hacías con la persona que te gustaba, te atraía, con quien salías, con tu pareja.

Con alguien que realmente fuese importante para ti.

Y porque ese tipo de gesto terminaba ligando a las personas, no podía permitir que Mei se hiciese algo como eso. Él era el As de Inashiro. Y como tal, no dejaría que sus sentimientos afectasen su rendimiento como jugador.

Si Mei no podía entender eso, entonces estaba bien.

Mei era un idiota a fin de cuentas.

Pero él, Miyuki Kazuya, no permitiría que el As del instituto rival se viniese abajo.

Al menos no por algo como sus sentimientos.

Si Mei quería caer, entonces que lo hiciera cuando ellos, Seidou, le derrotaran por completo.

Observó al pitcher de reojo, dormido y totalmente en calma. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración tranquila, y su rostro mantenía una expresión de paz que le costaba creer; cómo no si varias veces lo advirtió a punto de llorar mientras lo hacían.

Miyuki se inclinó un poco hacia el rostro del chico y retiró algunos cabellos rubios que se habían pegado a su frente y mejillas, probablemente a causa del sudor. Entonces lo observó. Lo detalló. Lo miró mientras buscaba indicio de sinceridad en aquella plácida expresión.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó en ello.

Pudo ser mucho.

También pudo ser poco.

Estas cosas suelen ser demasiado relativas para su gusto.

Pero lo que sí sabía era lo mucho que deseaba acariciar el rostro de Mei.

No por amor.

No por cariño.

Tampoco por amistad.

Sino para apaciguar la culpa que se negaba a abandonar su pecho.

Pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad y aceptando ese nudo que probablemente le acompañaría por un largo tiempo, Kazuya se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Frente en alto. Ropa en su lugar. Como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Como si en esa habitación no hubiese sucedido nada.

Él era el Capitán de la nueva generación.

No podía permitirse arrastrar por estas trivialidades.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció~?<em>**

**_Ustedes saben que sus comentarios y opiniones siempre son bienvenidos por aquí ^^_**

**_Y agradecidos también, why not?_**


End file.
